Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Outsiders
by memmek10k
Summary: The World is shutting out Heroes the Justice League is on the verge of collapse. Can the Ninja Turtles help the world, understnd that Heroes are needed from the shadows or will they have to do it Publicly? Either way something will be changed. Companion story to Danny Phantom and Ember Mclain heroes of.
1. Chapter 1

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Outsiders

I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles, or DC comics, except some original characters. Because they belong to DC comics, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belongs to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird I will not profit from this fiction.

This world will combine elements from 2003's and the 2012 versions of the Ninja Turtles as well as Teen Titans and Young Justice. This Universe is called T-world 21.

Chapter 1: Wedding and Memories

A private plane flew over Japan towards New York City, while a giant green turtle looked outside watching land become sea. Moments passed and Leonardo pulls out a notebook and begins writing.

_My name is Leonardo Hamato, a lot's happen to my brothers and I over the years. But I guess that__'s__ what this journal is for, to record my life.. It was Master Splinter's wish that we never forget what he taught us, and since Donnie and April are getting married this weekend why not start in a tangible way. _

"Leonardo, mistress Karai wishes to speak with you." a Foot Soldier said breaking Leonardo from his concentration. Putting his notebook away, Leonardo went to see what his boss wanted. Upon entering the private section of the plane. Seeing that Karai was still typing away at her laptop he waited patiently for her to finish.

"Leonardo, how long have we known each other?" Karai asked suddenly, breaking eye contact from her laptop and giving it to Leonardo.

"About three years... why?"

"The reason why is simple, I wish to be your date to April's Wedding." Karai said confidently making Leonardo have a puzzled look, he always had feelings for Karai which was why after the deaths of their fathers, they became a comfort to one another. But he also knew that she came with him to New York on Foot business.

"You wish to know why?" she asked as Leonardo nodded. "I thought it would be oblivious Leonardo, I feel the same way as you do." Karai said softly grasping Leonardo's hand into hers, bringing a smile to his face leaning in for their first kiss.

Hours later the plane landed on top of Hamato Tech. With Donatello meeting his brother inside his office while Karai attended to Foot clan business.

"So what's it like working for the Foot, Leo?" Donatello asked walking over to his desk

"It's Great, it pays well, um I just got into a relationship with Karai." Leo said nervously unsure of how his younger brother would handle the new, remembering the last time one of his brothers had heard him mention anything positive about Karai.

"Leo, I'm not **him**, I'm Donatello and if anyone can get Karai to be a good person its you. I for one am happy for you." Don smiled reassuringly at his older brother. "Speaking of Karai, would it be too much trouble to ask if she could investigate a stolen shipment for me?"

"I'll ask her."

"Thanks, Leo, so I guess I'll be seeing the two of you at the Rehearsal Dinner tomorrow then?" asked Donatello, showing his older brother the problem stolen shipment to Wayne enterprises .

"Yeah I guess you will." Leonardo replied with a smirk on his face and walked out the door switching on his human Exo suit.

Later at the Foot Headquarters Leonardo sat on his bed and began to write where he left off .

_ Well I guess the first event I should put in here from my past is how I came to be. _

_M__y brothers and I use to be baby turtles until __we were found in the sewers by __a mutated __Hamato Yoshi. __Or as we called him __Master Splinter__. __Growing up in the sewers with three brothers all of which couldn't be more different from one another, Mikey __was into superhero__es, __Don__nie__ were into machines and Raphael loved thinking of sarcastic things to say. __While I was into __everything Japanese- mostly anime and ninja training  
But Master forced us to cover each others weakness by the time I turned 16, my brothers had found out that Shredder or Oroku Saki, was responsible for our Master's mutation and the rape and death of Tang Shen our Master's wife. Karai came about mid way into our war with the Oroku Saki. I first saw her- Karai-when Master Splinter and I got into an argument over **his** behavior. I was on a rooftop when I saw her looking down at a some kind of store. thinking that she just might be a cat burglar but on a closer view. well lets just say it was well I guess.. love at first. Months after our first encounter, the shredder created a device to wipe out all Turtle existence. Karai wasn't thrilled about the possibility of me dying. Now i know why - even back then she loved me. But what stunned Master Splinter and my brothers the most was she took the shredder's life. and claimed ownership of the entire Foot Clan, and swore that the vendetta was lifted. (date of entry: March, 3-2016)  
_

Putting away his diary, Leo got ready in bed when his T-phone started to go off.

"Hello." Leo replied answering the caller.

"Leo It's me Raph, I know things between us were never easy, But I just wanted to say... I'm Sorry." Leo was at a loss for words because of his younger brother was never one for apologies. with confusion all over Leonardo's face he did what a responsible older brother would do.

"I forgive you.. Raph." Leo replied a little confused.

"Leo...you don't know how happy i am right now to hear that."

'hey bro if you don't mind me asking why did you call to say you're sorry?" Leo asked hoping he wasn't overstepping his bounds but he need to know why his younger brother was making an attempt on their relationship.

"Well Leo.. I know what its like to walk a mile or two in your shoes." the smile on Leo's face couldn't get any bigger as the two turtle brothers talked about relationships and what they've been up to in the past year. Apparently Mikey and Raphael left earth because they were chosen by green rings made out of pure will to be part of a peacekeeping, guardians of the universe. but when word spread from Hal Jordan that their brother Donnie was getting married well he begged and pleaded with the guardians to let both of them to see their brother's wedding but it took Hal Jordan to actually convince them to do so.

* * *

Author's Note: Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter please click that comment box let me know what you think even if It's "You suck go taking a writing class." but please tell me what I can do better next time.

Proof readers note: Hello, this is WhiteShoeQueen here. I have changed some grammatical errors and other mistakes so that you can enjoy the best version of this story. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Iris knows about the Turtles from her meeting them when she and April were teenagers. Oh and for those that haven't watch the 2012 Tmnt April has all of her powers from the show, like reading minds, and knowing the locations for people or mutants. Oh and Casey Jones doesn't exist in this Universe.  
**

* * *

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Outsiders

Chapter 2

5 Months ago- Turtle's Lair

"So you heading out too?" Donatello said from his work bench turning to his elder brother Leonardo.

"Yeah, I gave it some thought and since there's nothing really for me here..."

"I thought as much, here you might need this." Donatello replied to his older brother getting up and handing him a watch.

"Donnie, what's this?" Leo asked putting it on his wrist.

"This will allow you to look and feel like a human and it can tell time , I should know I built one for myself already." Donatello replied to his older brother.

"So how do I use this thing?" Leonardo asked as Donatello show him how that when held his hand over the watch it turns the human exoskeleton on/off.

"Thanks Don." Leo said giving him a thumbs up.

"No problem Leo and good luck up there."

"You too Don." Leonardo said in his now human form. Which consisted of wavy black spiky hair, a blue shirt, jeans, and white shoes and fair skin.

Present march 4th ,2016

Donatello sat in his office in his human form, which consisted of long black hair tied up in a pony tail, a purple vest over a long sleeved white shirt, black pants and fair skin. A picture of him and April getting caught by a tabloid newspaper eating Pizza together. In a couple of hours from now,He and April would be practicing for their wedding tomorrow. The hours passed far too quickly for Donatello. His employees wished him luck and he head out the door towards April's farmhouse. turning off his exo suit and pulling up to the Farmhouse in his Van, sighing he got out of the Van and headed towards the door.

"Hey is this a private wedding or can we join." a gruff sounding voice, that Donnie knew all too well.

Turning around, Donnie saw his brothers Michelangelo and Raphael standing there behind him .

" Dude,You going to stand there or give us a -" Mikey said as Donnie then tackled both of his brothers to the ground with a bear hug.

"So Donnie who's the lucky girl?" Raphael asked as the three brothers walked toward the door and into the farmhouse.

Meanwhile With April,Iris and her boyfriend Barry were putting up the decoration for April's wedding.

"So April when am I going to meet your soon- to-be-husband." Isis asked getting excited for her best friend.

"oh soon Iris." April replied to her best friend. Hoping Donnie would show up soon looking down at her watch.

"Oh he should be here now." April said leaving the room while the others finished putting the decorations up .

* * *

"so Donnie Who's the lucky girl." asked Raphael as April snuck up toward them putting her arms around Donnie.

"That would be me, Raphael, hey Mickey how are you guys." April asked grinning.

"Well I'll be, Donnie, you finally hocked up with April." Raphael said.

"We're good April." Mickey replied giving his trademark grin.

Walking back to the room where the wedding would be held, April and Donnie stood in awe at the finished room.

"You have your secrets, April and I have mine." Iris smirked at April then looking at Donnie she put the two together. "And why didn't you tell me you were marrying Donnie."

"The same reason you didn't tell me your boyfriend was the Flash." April replied pointing to her head, as both of them laugh it off. As Barry looked to the turtles confused.

Moments passed as Iris introduces Barry to the turtles.

"Its nice to meet all though I thought there was more of you guys."

"Well, there's Leo but other than that no." Raphael responded to Barry.

The sound of a helicopter broke their moment of quiet as the turtles, April, Iris, and Barry went outside the house to see who's there.

Leo and Karai walked out of the helicopter as the others walked out to greet them.

When seeing the rest of his brothers rejoin each other, Donnie couldn't help feel complete. His family was together.

* * *

March 5th, 2016 April's Farmhouse

Donnie looked at his human form in the Mirror, breathing softy to himself. When his brother knocked on the door.

"Hey bro, it's Leo, can I come in?"

"Come in Leo." Donatello said as Leo (in his human form) walked in.

"You ready for your big day, Don?" Leo asked

"Yeah, it just feel weird not having dad around you know?" Donatello as Leo rested his hand on his brother.

"Yeah it does little brother, but I know Father would be proud of what you've done with your life, Now lets go get you married little bro." Leo responded happily, shoving Donnie out the door .

* * *

Donnie stood in front of the pastor as the sun shined from behind the farmhouse reaching to where they were on the hill . April's father Kirby walked her up towards the Pastor and Donnie. The Vows were spoken as the two kissed sealing their lives as one.

* * *

Author's note: Next chapter will have a time skip. and go towards 'My Author's note' in Chapter 1.


	3. chapter 3

AN: I do not own DC Comics, Ninja Turtles, or Danny Phantom they are owned by their creators.

Outsiders Roster:

Yushi Hamato/ Kamen Rider Ninja Turtle : Son of Leo and Karai and heir to the Foot CLan appointed by Karai. Leader of the Outsiders

Helena Wayne/ Huntress: Daughter of Bruce and Selina Wayne.

May Hamato/ Shell Shock : Daughter of Donatello and April Hamato.

Richard Grayson/ Robin: Adoptive godson of Bruce and Selina Wayne.

Cody Hamato/ Turtle Titan: Son of Michelangelo and Ranet Hamato.

June Hamato/ Night-watcher: Daughter of Raphael and Mona Lisa-Hamato and Heir to the Hamato clan appointed by Leonardo.

Wally West/ Kid Flash: Nephew of Barry and Iris Allen.

Linda Park/ Jinx: Ex-villainess and Student of Zatanna and second in command of the Outsiders.

M'gann M'orzz/ Miss Martian: Niece of Martian ManHunter

Kara Kent/Supergirl: Clone of Superman

Rex Manson/ Metamorpho: Security Guard at Stag Inc.

Roy Harper/ Speedy: Adoptive son to Oliver Queen.

Jade Nguyen/Cheshire: league of shadows agent.

Jazz Fenton/ Phantom Slicer: Sister to the Halfa Danny Fenton/Phantom

Mentors:

Leonardo Hamato

Karai Hamato/Kamen Rider Shredder

Donatello Hamato

April Hamato

Bruce Wayne/Batman

Selina Kyle-Wayne/Catwoman

Zatanna Zatara

Barry Allen/ The Flash

Oliver Queen/ Green Arrow

Clark Kent/Superman

Diana Prince/Wonder Woman

* * *

Wally West climbed down the sewer tunnels to the Lair of what use to be his Aunt Iris' and her best friend April and rest of the Hamato Clan's Home when they were teenagers.

When Wally west got there he was greeted by May Hamato, Dick grayson's girlfriend.

"What's up Wally, you get rejected by a cheerleader again?" May teased as Wally sat his bag on the table and looked at her.

"No, there's this girl Linda at my school and, she's different... hangs out with the wrong crowd though, I don't know she pretty and .." Wally vents as May takes an interest in Wally's problem.

B1 Ninja Turtle. the Zeta-Tube said as Yushi walked out of the Zeta Tube in his Japanese School uniform.

"Hey guys." Yushi said Walking over to his clan-mates.

"Hey Yushi." Wally and May said in unison.

"What up wally?" Yushi asked with concern in his voice.

"Wally's got girl Problems." May said in a sing song voice with a hint of teasing.

"Haha" Wally replied sarcastically to May.

B2 Robin, B5 Miss Martian, B4 Super Girl, B3 Turtle Titan, B6 Nightwatcher, B7 Helena Wayne The Zeta-Tube said as the heroes walk in there civvies and school uniforms.

_You're probably wonder who these guys are, well that guy with the Gotham Academy uniform is Dick Grayson aka Robin he's kinda lives up to his names at times and he's also dating my cousin May Hamato, the red head with the pink dress with white shirt on is Megan Morse Aka Miss Martian. And that blonde chick with the black shirt and jeans is Kara Kent aka Super Girl she's in relationship with Miss Martian and is a clone of Super Man who we rescued one our first mission together. The lizard turtle hybrid with a pink/white striped shirt and short jeans is my cousin June Hamato, and the green skinned Human with blond hair,orange toted shirt and tan khakis is my other cousin Cody Hamato, they're in a romantic relationship as well._

_The Black hair girl with Gotham Academy dress on his Helena Wayne she isn't a super hero but my mom thought it would be best she is included in the team so she could cover for us if need be. Our other two red heads by the table are my cousin May, she the female who's wearing a yellow denim jack with a white t-shirt underneath and a purple skirt and glass, Oh and she use to be a Power Ranger while the spiky short haired red headed male with blue eyes and freckles, that has a brown jacket and white shirt underneath and jeans is Wally West, his Aunt is also part of the Hamato Clan . His Father had been abusing him for two year straight until Barry and my uncle Donnie beat the crap out of him. And the courts ordered that he live with his uncle Barry and he 's been slowly coming out of his shell ever since. And me I'm Yushi Hamato and former Power Ranger myself though I don't like to talk about it much about it and am leader of this team which I've called the Outsiders but still love being a hero both when I was a Power Ranger and Now._

_"_Alright since everyone's here we can get started." Yushi said with excitement. "Alright Mom the team's all here." as a hologram of Leonardo pops up from the middle of the room.

"Ok Outsiders time for you first official mission." Leonardo said through the hologram. "Team bonding Batman and the other Justice Leaguers want to see how well you guys handle getting to know one another on a deep level and by deep level I don't mean Sex Understand." He said looking at his nieces and nephew making sure they understood."

"Understood father." Yushi said in his native Japanese tongue. "Alright guys we're going to Grandpa Kirby's farmhouse." he said throwing up fist into the air.

Deep within the woods stood a farmhouse that was worn down as a ship landed down from the sky.

The Outsiders looked at the broken down farmhouse that was used by the Hamato Clan long ago, when they were teenagers escaping the infested krang city.

"Can someone please tell me why Yushi was so happy to come here." Wally asked he used his superspeed to run out of the ship that Megan flew. After hearing tales from his Aunt Iris, and the rest of the Hamato Clan, he couldn't wait along with the rest of the team to see why, Yushi was so happy.

"I'll tell you why Wally." Yushi answered jumping out of the ship, the did a froward roll , breaking his fall. "Your clan's history." "The Hamato Clan has strong ties to this place guys." As Wally just shrugged it off.

The Outsiders, walked towards as a basket of supplies needed to repair the damaged home, stood by the door way with a note attached.

June spotted the note. Picking it up, she motioned for the rest of the team to come near her.

" Your first mission, is to see how well you can rebuilt this house, without us. Love your uncle Leo."

"So that's it we have to built this house?" Kara said looking to the rest of her teammates.

"Come Kara it'll be fun." Cody piped in as his elder cousin nodded his head.

"Yeah." Yushi said with excitement in his voice as he threw his arms up in the air.

Yushi and the rest of the team walked inside the house as Wally sped upstairs toward to checkout what need to be fix after hours of checking what needed to be fix or replaced.

Moments later, the team splits up into pairs Wally and Megan, Dick and Yushi, Kara and May, the last group was Cody, June and Helena.

New memories begun to fill the farmhouse as laughter and smiles were on the teams faces as the sun began to set.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2

August 15th Friday- Hamato Farmhouse- evening 2030

After The Outsiders had finish rebuilding the farmhouse, May and June thought it would be awesome if they took a picture of the team together with the finished project.

"But taking an actual picture is so retro." Megan whined as Kara walked over to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hey it might be fun Megan." Kara said trying to comfort her girlfriend as Megan nodded her head. _After we took the picture which turned out really well thanks to May and June, who knew that they were in a news club at their respected schools.._

August 18th Monday, Japan

Yushi stared up to the blue sky on the roof his high school alone, Amanogawa.

"I hate being alone." Yushi muttered to himself as the memories of making friends and getting to know his team better echoed through his mind as a smile formed on his face. "God, I wish I could make some friends at school, everyone here is scared of me." Taking out his cellphone as he flips it open, he goes through the contacts.

Footstep to the rooftop came closer, Yushi turned his head towards the door. His teacher Kisaragi open the door.

"Yo, Yushi how are you?" Kisaragi asked in Japanese.

"Not very good teacher." Yushi replied in Japanese, looking at him.

"So what's bothering you?" Kisaragi asked in Japanese while putting a hand Yushi's shoulder.

"I'm alone and no one wants to hang out with me here, though I do have friends they live in America." Yushi answered in Japanese as his teacher smiled.

August 18 Monday, USA Central City High school.

Wally walked into his high school unoticed by the popular kids in his school. He didn't care he wait by his useal spot for school to start, getting out a scince book. Linda and her friends walk by a group of popular kids, as the popular kids laugh as Linda's friend A.j. as misses the trying to enter his mouth. Wally looks over at Linda's friends as the popular kids start throwing paper balls at them.

"Hey knock it off." Wally said closing his book and walking to Linda's friends and the popular kids.

"Oh yeah and who are you, her boyfriend and what are you going to do about it. " A black haird teen picked picked up Wally by the collers of his jacket.

"This." Wally replied to the bully as he put him into a wrist lock by placing his hand over the bully's hand. "Now why don't you and your friends leave." letting go of the Popular kid who grabbed as they scatter.

"Thanks, what's your name?" Linda asked as she held on to her stuff with bag in hand.

"Wally West." Wally answered as Linda blushed cam slowly on to her face.

"Linda Park." Linda answered back as a smile came across her face.

After school Wally was about to walk home to his Aunt Iris' when an explostion came by Central City Bank. Channging in to his Kid Flash constume, Wally sped towards the scene of the crime only to find five teenage super villians.

A gaint brown haird man with a black suit and gold boots and gloves carries a large brown colored sack full of money.

"Well, looky jere big buy." Kid Flash said to the gaint muslcur villian with the sack of money.

"The name isn't big guy; It's Mammonth!" Mammonth roared as a blast of energy came in the form of a pink wave.

"Mammonth, Help Billy Numorus I'll handle Kid Flash." Jinx Said stepping into the fray as a crimson streak of red air comes twirling throwing Mammonth, Billy Numorus, Kyd Wykkyd in front of the bank on the ground knocked out as The Flash stands besides his nephew.

"The Flash?!" Jinx said in shock as a lighting bolt came down in front of them.

"Weather Wizard." The Flash said as he get ready to charge at him. But the Weather Wizard holds a finger towards the Flash.

"I wouldn't Flash, if you run towards me, I'll fry this city." Weather Wizard said as his thunder storm clouds start to quickly form over the city.

Weather Wizard teleports the fearsome five away with him. The Flash turns to his nephew Wally.

Meanwhile In a distant part of the galaxy Cody and June Hamato sit in the courtyard of their school Galaxy High.

"Hey June, how's Chemistry going for you." Cody said placing down his food as he smiles lovingly at his cousin.

"It's good Cody, I got a B thanks to you." June says while giving him a kiss on the lips.

"I still can't believe you chose me, last year for the dance." Cody said blushing as the two continued to eat there lunch.

"Well no one else would take you." June replied roughly as her cellphone went off.

"Who is it?" Cody asked as June pulled out her cellphone and opened up the text.

"It's our cousin Yushi. " June came the reply as she sent a text back to him.

"Do we need to meet with the other earthlings?" Cody asked as a group of nerds came towards their table.

"Don't tell you guys are seriously going to earth?" one of the alien nerds said mocking to June and Cody.

"Yeah and what if we are you, guys all hate that planet anyway." June countered.

"You know what that could do to your reputations." One of the aliens said concerned since the nerds were the top of the social pyramid in this school.

"We don't care we-." June said trying to defend until Cody put his arm around quietly around her waist causing her to be quiet, as he shakes his head no.

"Just know this guys, if guys go to Earth, then kiss our friendship and your standing at the top of the social ladder good bye." the leader of the nerds said as the warning bell for the next class was about to start.

Later on Earth The Outsiders were in the Lair when Karai came through the Zeta beam.

**"A01 Kamen Rider Shredder." **The Zeta beam announced as the team looked at Karai who had a very upset face on her.

"Computer, please put me through the watchtower." Karai said as the computer did what it was told.

At the Watchtower the Martian Manhunter and been having a field day with how the public was treating the Justice league.

"Requesting connection with Watchtower from **A01 Kamen Rider Shredder.**" The computer asked as Martian Manhunter accepted the call.

"Kamen Rider Shredder, what is it?" Martian Manhunter said as a Video chat popped up with Karai's face on it.

"Martian Manhunter, can you tell me why the Joker, was sighted in Japan?" Karai said to Martian Manhunter, as he arched his martian eye brow.

"Why would I know why The Joker would be in Japan?" Martian Manhunter said through the video.

"Well isn't your species telepathic ?" Karai asked as The Martian Manhunter nods his head .

"I know, what you are asking Kamen Rider Shredder, but I won't use my powers to do that, I'll send down Batman, Catwoman, and Aquaman to see if they can find the Joker." Martian Manhunter comprised as Karai's face lessened a little bit.

"Ok thank you." Karai said as the video chat turned off as Karai turned to the her son's team.

"Outsiders." She said turning to them. " I have a mission for you."

* * *

Author's Note: I will now be updating this story regularly, and just letting you guys know Flinx will be the main shipping for this until chapter 4 then switch to Speedy and Cheshire, Let me know if you guys want this to be longer and please review I would love to know how I did.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3

Karai turned to her son's team "I have a mission for all of you." Yushi and the others had smiles on their faces. Walking over to the computer Karai put in her flash card as a digital map pops up. "You're mission is to go to Egypt and recruit someone by the name Rex Manson." Once on the ship the team heads to Egypt.

"So.." Yushi said trying to think of something to say. "How was school for you guys?" as the rest of the Outsiders turned their heads at him as Miss Martian continued to look forward and fly the ship.

"Um why, no offense Yushi but that sounds something our parents would ask." Cody said trying to be the presence of peace among the ship.

"Sorry cusion, I just wanted to get to know my friends better." Yushi replied a bit hurt at the comment. Helen decided out of leap of faith and in good gesture answered their leader's question.

"It was fine, Yushi, thanks for asking." Helena said trying to break the awkwardness of her teammates.

"That's awesome Helena." Yushi replied happily, he wonder if his overly happy outlook was because he hung out with his teacher, who was once Kamen Rider Fourze. redirecting his attention he decided to keep his team safe. "Megan how far are we till we hit Egypt?" As Megan looks back towards Yushi, who had morphed into his turtle form.

"About 5 kilo miles." Megan said as Ninja Turtle nodded his head. "Alright then it should be to much longer, so what kind of powers does everyone have?"

"I have shape shifting, and mental based powers." Megan chimed in as Ninja Turtle noded his head.

"I have super Speed." Wally added he felt a little more comfortable talking to the group. As a flashback of his father beating the crap out of him with a crowbar.

"I have the ability to block physic cousins." May smirked at Ninja Turtle as he shook his head with a smile.

"May, please tell the team what you really do." Ninja Turtle said in a commanding tone which surprised the team, exuding May but only for a second.

"Ok fine, I can block out any physic trances or movements." May said with an annoyed tone. looking over at her boyfriend in his superhero costume. "So Robie-poo do you any powers."

"Robie-poo? is that your pet name for me?" Robin asked awkwardly, as May nodded her head as Ninja Turtle opened his mouth and started to fake gag causing some of the crew to laugh. "No I don't."

"Um any way what about the rest of you guys." Ninja Turtle asked as he looked at the rest of his friends.

"I have super strength, and durability." Kara said as a surprise look on Helena's face appeared.

"That's right sis you weren't there." Robin said as her sister nodded her head in understanding.

"Big Cousin, I have the ability to manipulate time and distort it. "Cody said with a grin that with the spiting image of his father Michelangelo Hamato.

"Yushi I have the ability to turn invisible." June responded in turn looking at her elder cousin before going back to her station on the ship which was the gun torrents.

"So what about you fearless leader?" Wally said as Ninja Turtle smirked along May, Cody and June.

"I have no powers, unless you count me going from Turtle and Human form a power, or healing faster than a human counts." Ninja Turtle answered his team.

The ship flew over the sea finally stopping in Egypt.

Getting off the the Ship the Outsiders minus Helena who stayed on the ship, look around for traces of Rex Manson, but to no avail. Until a fire broke out at a movie theater rushing to help. But thats when things started to take a turn for the worst. People actually started to throw rocks at the Outsiders, Ninja Turtle, quickly took charge as and told Miss Martian if she could connect everyone's minds together so they could talk.

Nodding at the Order Miss Martian connected everyone's minds together that were on the team.

"Ok, May block out any trace for Rex, while you and Robin search for him while the rest of us go help the people who are in the movie theater." Ninja Turtle orderd mentally as Robin and Shell Shock disappeared from the scene, while Super girl lifts some ruble to allow smoke to escape the building. Ninja Turtle ran inside while mentally telling Wally to put the fire out with his speed, and told June, and Cody to help search for people. While people are escorted out of the building by the outsiders.

The townsfolk within the country start quiet down as they see the teenage group of heroes start help gt people to safety. Once the task is over Ninja Turtle sees fragmented specters leave the townsfolk, as a dazed look cover their faces.

* * *

Meanwhile the fragmented specters float towards a Gothic Train that has the words Circus Gothica on it. The Joker sat and waited for the ghosts to return to his clown kinerden brother.

"Freakshow, I don''t know why, you thought it was a good idea for us to meet like this?" The Joker said as a laugh escape his lips.

"Yes well, we are both Homicidal clowns but my boss needs a little push in terms distractions." Freakshow said as the Joker raised eyebrow. "Have you ever heard of the Foot Clan."

"Have I? The Shredder was once more evil than the IRS, though from my recent visit to the far east it seems this new Shredder is now a goody-good." Joker said with distaste as he pulled a lollipop out of no where and started to lick it.

"Seriously though Joker, what if I told you there was a way to get the old shredder back, and also in the process make the world hate the Justice League?" Freakshow said as Joker looked intrigue by the concept.

"Ok, Freakshow tell me what I got'a do." Joker said laughing into the night as the moon shined over a decade trees.

* * *

Back with Robin and Shell Shock were following the trail of blocked psychic energy, until the the two hit a fight scene taking place.

Robin flipped onto the scene knocking a criminal away from a little girl with blond hair. Steam that seemed to come alive as bullets seemed to disappear it, surrounding Robin. Shell Shock throws her Fan at a couple criminals sending them shocks of electricity through their systems knocking them unconscious.

Once the fight was over the steam took form shocking both Shell shock and Robin simultaneously. There standing before them a teen about their age with a white head, a purple chest and arm on his left side, Orange arm and chest on his right side, with a gold right and a white left legs.

"Thanks for the save you two." He said before recognizing it was Robin, the sidekick to the legendary Batman. "Holy Smokes your Robin, the sidekick of the legendary Batman and Catwoman. " Robin blushed as Shell shock smirked underneath her mask. "And Thanks for the save miss. You guys can call me Metamorpho." Metamorpho sticking out his hand as Robin shook it.

Ninja Turtle and the rest of the Outsiders meet up with Shell Shock, Robin and Metamorpho as the two male teen are in mid handshake.

"You guys are friends." Ninja Turtle exclaims as he pulls his arms into his chest before shooting them upward over his head like a rocket. "Sorry." Ninja Turtle said bowing to Metamorpho after Robin and him stopped their handshake. "My name is Ninja Turtle and Batman wanted to know if you would like to join my team?"

Metamorpho smiles, the moment is stopped with the sound of a text going off.

"Sorry that's mine." Metamorpho said pulling out his cellphone, a few seconds pass by MetaMorpho sends a text back before turning his legs into steam.

"If there's trouble let us help you." Ninja Turtle said as the Outsiders ship lands in front of the clift. Helena opens the hanger doors as Ninja Turtle motions for him to get in.

"Okay." Metamorpho says stepping onto the ship as a seat appears have all the members sitting as seconds pass by quickly as Metamorpho sees his house as the ship opens its hanger doors as he throws himself at the bedroom window crashing through as a green monster looks around the room.

"Rex! Help!" a female voice comes from underneath the bed. Ninja Turtle and the rest of the Outsiders land in the bedroom going for the green Monster and Pinning him down to the ground.

"Sapphire come here." Metamorpho said as Sapphire crawled out from beneath the bed and straight into his arms. "What is that thing?"

"It's Daddy." Sapphire said as the green monster throws the outsiders off of him as he goes towards his daughter as Metamorpho and Sapphire run out of the room.

"Shell Shock, Kid Flash see if you guys can come up with antidote based on the green stuff around here, the rest of you guys buy as much time as possible, and Turtle Titan stay here and add as much time as you can." Ninja Turtle ordered as the team moved out towards the green monster.

Moments pass by as Wally and May analyze what chemicals are in it as they quickly work together an antidote, Wally uses his superspeed to find Sapphire's father as he pours the antidote on him returning him to normal.

The Team along with Sapphire and Metamorpho later returns to the Lair as May's father Donatello gives him a job as a security guard and the same watch that he and his brother Leonardo have to walk among humans.

Yushi later get home to see his mother Karai, distraught and sobbing over a wrecked living room.

"Mom what happend." Yushi says running up to his mom and putting his arms around him in a hug.

"The Government has prevented the Justice League from helping me track down the Joker and other villains that have made their way to the country and because of that Venus De Milo and her Mutants were able to take your father away." Karai said trying to compose herself in front of her son.

* * *

**author's note : Ok Please review and tell me what you guys think and comment anything you want to know more about, and Rax Manson is 19 just letting you guys know. **


End file.
